Something That Was Unforeseen
by LaughingDog224
Summary: Fionna originally thought that she had liked Prince Gumball but now that a certain vampire has floated into her life...she's not so sure. Sorry for the horrible Summary! I'm rating this M just to be on the safe side *in case of future lemon* And this will be a multi-chapter story! Inspiration for fan-fic based off from my artwork "The Last Adventure" on Deviant Art.
1. Hurtful Words

**Hey guys! I haven't written a fan-fiction since high school so please be gentle? Again, sorry about the horrible summary. Reviews are appreciated! This fan-fiction is based off my artwork "The Last Adventure" on . Because I got so many positive reviews on it, I decided to go ahead and turn it into a fan-fiction (with side pictures along the way).**

**Anyways, enough of my blabbering! I hope you enjoy! (Last note: sorry if it kind of starts off a bit slow. I promise the story will pick up!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor do I take credit for any of the characters' designing/names)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Fionna! Are you awake?"

Fionna mumbled in her sleep and turned to her side.

"Fionna?" A familiar voice called.

Fionna grumbled and unconsciously poked her head up.

"Girl, I am not going to say it again!" The voice called once more while accompanied by the light pitter-pattering of kitty paws.

"Gruuagh?" Fionna answered half asleep.

"Fionna!" Cake exclaimed in disbelief; her eyebrows furrowed in disapproval at the site of her dozing sister buried beneath a pile of fur blankets.

"Honey, it is three in the afternoon, and you're still in bed!" The cat stated in a matter of fact way.

"Wha?" Fionna groaned in grogginess while looking on with a shuttered gaze.

"Three in the afternoon?"

"That's right," Cake grumpily replied while placing her paws on her hips.

Fionna groaned again and sunk back down under the covers.

"Oh no you don't!"

Without warning, Cake snatched the edge of the covers and whipped them away.

"Hey!" Fionna yelled in retaliation. The rush of the room's cold air caused her to shiver and she instinctively curled up into a ball.

"Come on you lazy bump on a log," the cat ordered with a hiss," you are not staying in bed all day!"

Cake's tail bristled slightly as she waited for Fionna to get up and chase after her. But much to the cat's surprise, Fionna instead turned to her side and faced the opposite direction silently.

With a look of concern, Cake quietly dropped the bed covers and stretched over to the other side of the bed.

"Baby, are you okay?" She asked while gently nudging Fionna's shoulder with her paw.

Hearing the worry in Cake's voice, Fionna looked up and let out a sigh.

"Yeah," The young adventuress replied," everything's fine."

Cake's eye lids drooped and she shot Fionna a skeptical look.

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me," Her sister pointed out sassily.

"I said everything's fine," Fionna repeated with a huff.

Trying her best to avoid the cat's suspicious glare, the girl clambered off the bed and began to make her way towards the dresser on the other side of the room. The young adventuress felt a pang of annoyance brisk through her when she noticed that Cake was hot on her trail.

"Fionna, why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" Cake asked.

Fionna, who was busy rummaging around in the drawers for a clean pair of clothes, answered with a small shrug.

"You can tell me," Cake prodded playfully as she extended her arms and started to poke her sister in the side repetitively," Come onnn…"

Fionna puffed out her cheeks stubbornly.

"Come onnnn…"

"Come onnnnn…"

After she finally found what she was looking for, the teenager kicked the drawers shut and turned to Cake.

"How come Prince Gumball doesn't like me?"

Fionna's face flushed and she unconsciously drew the clothes in her arms close to her chest.

A familiar, yet sickening feeling was churning in the adventuress' stomach, and although she had encountered this feeling before, it was still just as painful as the last time. This perverse sensation made her feel queasy, tired, and mad all at the same time. With all of these emotions stirring inside, Fionna could not help but feel slightly overwhelmed, and she struggled to keep back the tears that flooded her eyes.

"_Oh glob, don't cry, don't cry,_" She thought in panic as her eyes began to sting.

Fionna hated the way she was acting right now. She never acted like this! She was acting like…like…like such a girl!

Cake, who was totally lost and had no idea what her sister was talking about, hesitated before replying.

"What are you talking about," The cat asked with narrowed eyes," where on earth did you hear that?"

Waiting for an answer, Cake crossed her arms in an intimidating way…well…kind of intimidating way. If anything, Fionna thought the "threatening" stance was absolutely adorable.

"Pfft…"

Fionna quickly smashed her hand to her mouth, her cheeks growing red as she did her best to smother her laughter.

Hearing Fionna's stifled giggles, Cake's tail bristled and her frown deepened.

"Fionna," The cat yowled while shape-shifting into a larger form," I'm being serious!"

Fionna waved her hands disarmingly and replied admittedly," I'm sorry! You're right, you're right…"

Cake, who had almost touched the roof of the tree house with her enlarged form, shrank back down to normal size. Placing her paws on her hips, Cake was anything but amused.

"Don't be mad at me, Cakey," Fionna remarked as she walked over to make amends with her best friend," I couldn't help it, you're so cute!"

"Well…it's okay," the cat began as she and her sister hugged," I guess I am pretty cute, huh?"

Fionna smiled and for a moment she was happy….that is….until Cake once again lived up to her reputation for being the nosiest cat in all of Aaa.

"Now tell me why you think Gumball doesn't like you," Cake ordered.

Fionna felt the "sick" feeling return and her whole being seemed to wilt in response.

Ever since last night, the adventuress had been trying her hardest to forget about Gumball's hurtful words. The words were seared into her mind and they plucked and pulled at her heart strings, and no matter how hard she tried to forget, they would somehow crawl their way back into her thoughts.

Mentally, Fionna kicked herself for being so stupid! None of this would have happened if she hadn't eavesdropped on Gumball and Peppermint Maid's conversation…

* * *

_(flashback)_

_Fionna was riding on a giant Cake, her veins still pumping with adrenaline as she thrust her sword to the night sky and let out a small victory howl. Covered with a fresh coat of slimy ogre guts, the girl laughed and could hardly contain her excitement._

"_That was awesome!" She yelled in glee._

_Cake, who too was covered in horrible green slime, rolled her eyes and let out a grumpy "humph"._

"_Speak for yourself," The cat replied bitterly as she carried them over the country-side with her giant strides. _

"_This crazy green goo is driving me crazy. Gumball owes us big time for this one!"_

"_Don't worry, Cake," Fionna replied happily," As soon as I'm done talking to PG, we'll go home. I promise I won't be long."_

_After hearing the Adventuress' reply, a mischievous grin slid across the cat's muzzle._

_Fionna felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she noticed the smug look on Cake's face. _

"_Honey," The cat purred slyly," you take all the time you need…I understand."_

_Fionna's cheeks flamed as she turned beet red._

"_Cake!" She complained in embarrassment. _

_Cake laughed at the girl's reaction and replied smoothly," Oh stop, Fionna. You know that I was just playing."_

_Fionna, who was still flustered by Cake's teasing, shot the cat an irritated look and huffed," It's not like that…."_

_Before continuing on with her sentence, Fionna's expression became sheepish and she twiddled her thumbs nervously._

"_Gumball and I are just friends…."_

_With an unreadable expression, Cake observed Fionna's actions silently._

"_Honey," The cat began, her voice soft and caring," why don't you just talk to Gumball and tell him how you feel? I'm sure he will listen."_

_Fionna bit her lip and pulled on one of her hat's bunny ears self-consciously._

"_But…"She hesitated, feeling the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach," but what if he doesn't feel the same?"_

"_Well, you won't know until you ask," The cat replied._

_Fionna grew quiet and the fluttering in her stomach intensified. _

_Cake was right. Even though she was scared that the answer was "no", Fionna knew that the only way to find out if Gumball liked her would be to ask the prince himself. The only problem was plucking up the courage to do so. If the adventuress had to pick a choice between fighting a dragon and asking Gumball how he felt about her, she would pick the dragon any day! Fionna was inexperienced and clueless when it came to romantic stuff and felt helpless in this kind of situation…and if there was one thing Fionna hated, she hated the feeling of being helpless. _

_Fionna snapped from her thoughts as they finally arrived at the Candy Kingdom. With only a few more strides, they were at Prince Gumball's castle, and Fionna hopped off Cake onto the castle balcony. Much to the adventuress' surprise, however, Cake did not join her. _

_Confused, Fionna leaned over the railing and spotted Cake below on the grassy ground._

_The cat waved to her sister and winked._

"_Oh, Cake…" Fionna groaned in misery. _

_Reluctantly, the girl stepped back from the railing and nervously proceeded towards the doorway. _

_Fionna reached for the door handle and gulped._

"_It's either now or never…" She thought to herself in dread._

_Before Fionna pulled down on the handle, she paused and listened. She could hear voices coming from behind the door. Almost instantly, she recognized that they belonged to Prince Gumball and Peppermint Maid. _

"_Have all the preparations been made?" Gumball chimed in his normal cheery tone._

_Fionna felt her cheeks grow red as she heard his voice and she fidgeted nervously._

"_Yes, sir," Peppermint Maid replied curtly," all I need now are names for the invitation list."_

"_Excellent," The prince replied enthusiastically," this will be the greatest ball yet!"_

_Fionna was puzzled by this information. She didn't recall PG ever telling her that there was going to be a ball. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing?_

_The adventuress pressed her head to the door and listened, curiosity overshadowing the guilt of eavesdropping._

"_I'll go ahead and start on the invitation list," Peppermint Maid stated promptly," I assume you want me to go ahead and start off with Fionna the Human?"_

_There was a pause._

"_No," Prince Gumball replied, the emotion in his voice unreadable._

_Fionna felt as though her heart had stopped._

"_Sir?" Peppermint Maid questioned in surprise._

"_No," Prince Gumball repeated, his voice cheery as ever," only Cake."_

_Fionna had heard enough. She didn't want to hear anymore. The cheeriness in his voice only added to insult and the adventuress felt as though someone had taken a giant boulder and crushed her with it. _

_Not wanting to return to Cake in such a disassembled form, the girl slumped to the balcony floor and drew her knees to her chest. Although she certainly wanted to cry, she fought back the urge to do so and instead grit her teeth in rage. _

"_That lousy, no good, low down, pinky pink, pink…," she mumbled incoherent words to herself, trying to calm the rage that began to boil inside her stomach," after all I've done? Go ahead and have your lame ball, I bet it will be sooo lame….I bet it will be as lame as your baking…"_

_After rattling out all the insults she could think of, Fionna drew in a deep breath and exhaled. She sat there silently and stared at the door. _

_A part of her wished she had never eavesdropped…while another part seemed pleased with the fact that she finally got the answer she had been looking for._

_Noticing her face grow warm and her vision become blurry, Fionna wiped away her tears with her sleeve and stood up. _

_After collecting her cool, and feeling as though she had her emotions under control, the adventuress leaned over the balcony railing and motioned for Cake. _

_Cake, who had been waiting patiently on the ground, noticed her sister and shape-shifted into her large cat form._

_Without a word, Fionna leapt from the balcony onto her friend's back and held on as they both began their journey back to the tree house._

_The majority of the walk home was made in awkward silence and Cake couldn't help but notice that her sister was acting very strangely. _

"_So what did Prince Gumball say?" The cat asked suddenly._

_Fionna was caught off guard by Cake's question and nearly fell off the cat's back._

_After gathering her wits, the adventuress raked her brain desperately to try and think of what she should say. She obviously didn't want to tell Cake what Gumball had said...Fionna could very well see her sister going off the deep end and making a quick u-turn to go back to Candy Kingdom to give PG a piece of her mind…and that would be so embarrassing! _

"_Um…"She hesitated, feeling guilty for what she was about to do._

"_Well...Gumball was asleep."_

_She lied._

"_Asleep?" Cake asked in confusion._

"_Yeah," Fionna replied trying to sound confident," He was asleep. I didn't get a chance to ask him."_

_Cake grew quiet._

"_Are you sure he was asleep?" The cat asked, her question lined with skepticism," I could have sworn I saw the lights on…"_

_Fionna didn't answer. Too nervous to say anything, she remained silent._

"_Then again…" Cake added, the suspicion in her voice dying down," we are talking about Gumball here. Poor fool's probably too scared to sleep in the dark…I wouldn't be surprised if he did sleep with the lights on."_

_Fionna mentally sighed in relief._

_Although she felt bad about lying to Cake…it would've been even worse if she had told her the truth. _

_Feeling suddenly tired, the adventuress let out a loud yawn and sunk down into Cake's back. The cat's soft fur was comforting…and oddly, so was the kitty cat smell that clung to it. _

_Fionna's eyes drooped as she stared at the passing landscape. _

_Sleep felt like such a good thing right now... Anything would probably feel better than this sick feeling that was churning unpleasantly in her stomach._

"_No…"_

_A cheery Gumball's voice echoed in the girl's mind as she unknowingly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

_Little did the Adventuress know…._

_Someone had been watching her._

_Nestled high in a tree and hidden by the shadows, a dark figure quietly watched the adventuring duo arrive at the tree house. _

_Marshall Lee's face was emotionless as he plucked a guitar string thoughtfully, his red eyes focused on Fionna. _

_Snickering, the vampire king set aside his guitar and folded his arms behind his head. Slowly, an arrogant grin wisped across his pale lips._

"_I guess he wasn't prince charming after all…" He remarked coolly, his eyes still concentrated on the adventuress. _

_However, as the scene of Fionna huddled on the balcony floor came back to haunt him, the arrogant smile on Marshall Lee's face slowly disappeared._

_He remembered the hurt expression she wore as she tried to make sense of whatever Gumball had said…and for some reason…it had bothered him to see her like that…and at the same time…it annoyed him. _

_He didn't understand why Fionna was so obsessed with Gumball. It was like a never ending goose chase with that guy. _

_Marshall Lee's thoughts were interrupted as a light in the horizon caught his eye. Letting out a puff of air, he lurched to his feet and grabbed his guitar. _

"_Morning already, huh?" He scoffed bitterly. _

_Feeling tired from his night out, he floated sluggishly off the tree branch and towards the direction of his home. The vampire king looked over his shoulder at the tree house and smirked inwardly, chuckling to himself mischievously before picking up speed._

"_See yah tonight, Fi."_


	2. Tuna Pancakes

**Hey guys!**

**First off, I want to say thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I honestly didn't think anybody was going to like this! And also, thank you for being gentle. Please…continue to be gentle…please…please. Please. Please… Like I said, I'm still trying to get back in the swing of things. This is my first fan-fic since high-school so yeah…it's been a while. *tee hee***

**and**

**Secondly, I want to say WHOA! I so did not mean to take this long with chapter two…I guess you could blame it on my recent lack of inspiration? -_-U That may also explain why this chapter is shorter than chapter one….that and because people keep asking me when I was going to post chapter two (thank you for keeping me on my toes peeps!) Anyways, enough of my ranting…and on with the story! *kicks back with bowl of popcorn***

**Oh, and one more note: I know there might be some errors in this and I promise I will do all in my power to eradicate them so please! Again! Gentle reviews….**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor do I own any of the characters…I'm just borrowing them for a bit!)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Cake stared at Fionna with a dumbfounded expression.

"You heard him say what!?" The cat screeched in anger.

Fionna jumped from her sister's sudden outburst. The adventuress watched in shock as Cake began to swell with rage.

"Why that low down, no good, bubble-popping, prince!" Cake yowled while her tail exploded into a bushy mess," After everything you have done for him!? After all those ridiculous missions he's put you through -"

Still recovering from her shock, Fionna tried to think of a way to calm the cat down.

"But…" the adventuress started hesitantly.

"I knew there was something off about that guy- I just knew it!"

"Hey…"

"-Oh, I'm so flip-flopping mad right now!"

No matter how hard she tried, Fionna could not get a word in, and she watched helplessly as Cake continued with her ranting.

"Nobody messes with my baby!" The cat hissed while unsheathing her kitty claws," I'm going to march right up to that candy prince and use his face for a scratching post!"

That last statement horrified Fionna and she felt all the blood in her face drain.

The last thing she wanted right now was for Cake to confront Gumball. It would be so humiliating! Not only that, but the prince would find out that Fionna had listened in on his conversation with Peppermint Maid.

Without thinking, Fionna snatched Cake up and shook the cat furiously to grab her attention.

Cake, startled by her sister's impulsive behavior, let out a frustrated growl.

"Fionna, what in glob's name girl!?"

Fionna ignored the cat's protests, and with a look of determination, she stared Cake straight in the eye.

"Listen to me, Cake…"

The adventuress hesitated.

"Gumball can't find out that I know about the ball!"

Cake's jaw dropped slightly and she stared at her sister silently with wide eyes.

"But, honey," The cat began, as Fionna set her sister down quietly," it's not right that he's treating you this way!"

"You have every right to be at that ball!"

Cake watched as Fionna shook her head in disagreement.

"No…Cake. If Gumball doesn't want to invite me, then that's his own decision," the adventuress replied stubbornly," I'm not going to fight it. Not only that but…"

"But….but…."

Fionna paused and her cheeks turned red.

Suddenly feeling as though she was put on the spot, the adventuress turned her head sheepishly.

Fionna wasn't really the one for words and expressing her feelings verbally wasn't something she was used to. All of this 'talking about feelings' and 'telling people how you feel'….it was emotionally exhausting! Plus, Cake just kept staring at her! Why was she staring!? Staring is rude! GAH! Focus Fionna, focus….

"Not only that… but…I'm scared that if Gumball finds out that I eavesdropped…he won't ever want to see me again…and I still want us to be friends, yah know?"

Cake continued to stare at the girl quietly, her face unreadable.

"Please, Cake," Fionna begged, her voice pleading," please promise me you won't say anything to Gumball."

Hearing the teenager's request, the cat frowned and she let out a small "humph" before turning away.

And then, there was silence.

Fionna could feel her heart pound in her chest as she nervously waited for her sister's reply.

After nearly a minute had gone by, Cake finally broke the silence with a frustrated sigh.

Fionna could feel the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile as the cat turned to face her.

Cake had her arms crossed and she gave the adventuress a grumpy look

"Fine," The cat huffed, her tail twitching as she tried to hide her agitation," I promise I won't say anything to Gumball."

Fionna ran across the room and swept Cake up into her arms for a hug. The cat's frown twisted into a smile and she hugged the girl back.

"Thanks, Cake," Fionna sighed.

"Anything for you baby girl."

The knot in the adventuress' stomach loosened, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

She was glad that she no longer had to worry about Cake messing things up with Prince Gumball. Even though Fionna was hurt about the prince not inviting her to his ball, she didn't want to just stop being friends with him. That would be kind of selfish…and what if there was a reason why Gumball didn't invite her? And there's always the possibility of PG changing his mind…

Either way, Fionna was happy that she was able to talk to Cake and get everything off her chest.

*smack*

"OUCH!"

Fionna held her head in pain as she gave Cake a tearful look.

"What was that for!?"

The cat smirked at her sister slyly before making her way to the staircase.

"That's for lying to me last night!" Her sister called while making her descent down the stairs," Now get dressed, I'm going to make you some of my famous tuna pancakes!"

Fionna stuck her tongue out in disgust as she remembered the last time she had Cake's 'famous tuna pancakes'. Apparently, cats don't believe in expiration dates.

After she was finished getting dressed, Fionna ran downstairs. The teenager's stomach gurgled in hunger as she made her way to the kitchen.

"_Hmmm_," Fionna thought while rubbing her stomach," _tuna pancakes…maybe they won't be as bad as last time_."

When Fionna walked into the kitchen, she found Cake standing on a stool in front of the stove cooking.

The cat had made a huge mess! Empty tuna cans were scattered all over the counter and the pancake mix was everywhere. Not to mention there was a lone pancake stuck to the ceiling…wait…how in glob's name did that even get up there?

The malodorous odor of out-dated tuna sauntered through the air and it nearly brought Fionna to her knees. Her eyes teared up as she began to choke on the horrible smell.

"Caaake," She complained as she looked at a set of numbers that were printed on the bottom of an empty tuna can," this tuna's old!"

Cake glanced over her shoulder at Fionna and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, there is no such thing as old tuna."

The adventuress clenched her nose and she quickly made a break for the door.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a bit…" Fionna called over her shoulder.

Upon hearing the adventuress' statement, Cake twisted her head to see her sister at the door.

"Fine," The cat replied with a huff," but don't come crying to me when you got the munchies, because this sweet piece of Cake has got a date with her honey tonight, and I'm not cooking anything else!"

Before disappearing completely, Fionna poked her head through the door and gave Cake a surprised look.

"You're going out tonight?" She asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"That's right," Her sister replied with a smile," Lord Monochromicorn and I are going out on a date. I don't know where we're going though. It's supposed to be a surprise…"

Cake hesitated.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Fionna's face flushed in embarrassment and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Cake, I'm seventeen."

She scoffed at the cat's comment.

"Of course I'll be fine."

After casting one last uneasy glance in Fionna's direction, Cake returned to her cooking.

"Well all right…Just don't be going and getting yourself into trouble, and remember to call me if you need anything..."

Fionna rolled her eyes in annoyance as she shut the door.

"Don't worry, I will!"

BMO, who had been hiding the whole time, crawled out from under the couch and whined.

"BMO…cannot take….much more of this….s-smell," the computer stammered.

BMO's stubby little legs gave out and with one last cry of anguish the computer fell to its side with a sparking cough.

Cake's eyes narrowed and her tail bristled in anger.

"BMO, what are you complaining about? You don't even have a nose!"

Fionna let out a sigh as she began walking in the opposite direction of the tree house. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but wherever it was, it was anywhere besides home.

The young adventuress had had enough of that stuffy old place! For nearly a week both she and Cake have been cooped up inside the tree house, and it's all on account of the recent rainy weather they've been having.

For five long days it had rained non-stop, and Fionna could not describe how great it felt to be outside!

Trying to ignore the sloppy sound of her shoes swashing along on the over-saturated grass, the girl stretched her arms out and groaned.

Much to Fionna's delight, she could feel her cheeks become rosy from the sun's rays and she unconsciously let out a long breath.

Yep, yep…life is good.

* * *

Life…sucks.

After nearly two hours of wandering, Fionna finally decided to call it quits.

Much to the girl's frustration, she did not come across any fights or adventures to go on. For tonight, at least, it seemed that all was peaceful in the land of Aaa...

And Fionna could not be any more bummed!

Mumbling and grumbling to herself, the annoyed adventuress began her long journey back home.

Fionna was so upset, that some of her frustration leaked out along the way.

"-Any other time, Ice Queen's kidnapping princes, or fuzzy people are being eaten by a cyclops! But oooh nooo! Not tonight! Not when I actually feel like kicking some butt…"

As the moon rose to take the sun's place, Fionna's silhouette was outlined by a lunar glow, and the rest of the land was covered with a silver blanket of moonlight.

The cool night air kissed the adventuress' face as she looked up from her sulking and turned her attention to the night sky.

Although not as scary as the ocean, Fionna could not help but feel intimidated by the black abyss that hovered above her; even more intimidating, were the millions of stars that shined so effortlessly through the night's darkness.

Fionna, who was mystified by the spectacular scene, felt her frustration slip away and she stopped to stare at the heavens above.

Feeling the need to rest, the teenager plopped down on the cool grass and surveyed the area.

Now aware of a dull aching pain in the back of her calves, Fionna let out a small hiss and rubbed them gently with her hands.

Unaware that she had let her guard down, the adventuress slipped off her shoes and wore a look of disgust as she noticed that her socks were caked with mud. Fionna stuck her tongue out as she patted out the remaining mud in her shoes and reluctantly slipped them back on.

Knowing that she had to get back home at some point, the adventuress let out a sigh and rose to her feet.

While patting the debris off her skirt, Fionna couldn't help but notice an uncomfortable prickling sensation on her neck…

Suddenly, she froze.

It was a very familiar sensation…and the more it intensified, the more aware Fionna became of her surroundings.

It wasn't until she felt a very powerful presence behind her that the adventuress realized she was being watched!

Holding her breath, Fionna reached slowly for her sword with trembling hands…and then, her heart stopped.

With all the color drained from her face, the human girl mentally screamed as her hands searched aimlessly for a sword handle. She grasped nothing but air!

Throwing her backpack to the ground, Fionna violently rummaged through it for her sword. She could feel the presence behind her close in as she desperately continued to search for her weapon.

The adventuress did her best to hide the rising fear that was swelling inside her. Actually, Fionna thought she was doing a pretty good job hiding it…

That is…

Until she felt something wet and slimy dart across the back of her neck…

"EEEK!"

Unable to contain her terror any longer, Fionna jumped to her feet and let out a horrified squeal.

Blinded by fear, she began to bat and swing angrily at the perpetrator.

"OW! S-stop, Fionna! It was a joke!"

Upon hearing her name, Fionna forced her eyes open.

Fionna could not help but let out a squeak of surprise as she came face to face with Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna deadpanned.

It wasn't until the vampire favored Fionna with a fanged smile that she realized he was holding her wrists.

"The one and only."

* * *

**Hehehe Marshall Lee...fashionably late as always.**

**Thanks for reading guys! I really do appreciate it! \(T^T)/ **

**Don't worry! I'm working on Chapter 3 right now. I've been kind of lagging though because my computer's messed up and it's been acting really really slow. lol but I promise to post it ASAP, so keep your eyes peeled! 8D**


	3. Bulls-Eye

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get chapter 3 posted. My computer's been acting all cray cray!  
**

**But aaaanyways~ **

**I want to go ahead an apologize for the short chapter. I've had like zero inspiration these past two weeks so It's been kinda hard -_-U But I promise I'll try and make chapter 4 longer! **

**Thanks again for all the great reviews! Your postive words have kept me going and they have been fueling my desire to keep this fan-fic going. **

**So enough of my blabbing! And on with the show! (grabs remote) *le click***

* * *

CHAPTER 3

With a flustered look, Fionna quickly snatched her wrists back.

"What the plumb, dude!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Noticing Fionna's flustered expression, Marshall Lee let out a cackling laugh.

Still snickering, the vampire floated above Fionna where he was out of her reach.

Marshall Lee gave her an insouciant smile, and the adventuress felt herself blush.

Trying to get rid of the butterflies that had invaded her stomach, Fionna shifted her feet nervously and avoided eye contact with the Vampire King. Adding to her embarrassment, the adventuress could feel her blush deepen when the vampire began to speak in his unnaturally lustrous voice.

"I thought adventurers were supposed to be brave," Marshall Lee taunted while tugging at her bunny hat.

His toothy grin widened when Fionna puffed out her cheeks and batted his hands away angrily.

After fixing her hat, Fionna gave him an irritated look.

"I am brave!" She declared stubbornly.

The Vampire King threw back his head to let out another cackling laugh.

"Humph!" Fionna huffed as she grabbed her backpack.

Marshall Lee snapped from his fit of laughter and watched in alarm as Fionna began to stomp away.

After thawing from his mental freeze, he uneasily ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"Dammit…" He mumbled to himself bitterly.

Fionna felt her cheeks burn despite the cold night air that brushed against them. Although her legs pleaded for her to slow down the adventuress trudged on, trying to make as much distance between her and the vampire as possible.

"Hey, Fi," A looming voice called from behind her," wait up!"

Fionna quickened her pace as she began to hear footsteps behind her.

"Leave me alone!"

Mildy annoyed by the girl's stubbornness, Marshall Lee called after her again.

"Fionna, would you just chill for a second? I want to talk to you…"

"I'm not in the mood, okay?" Fionna spat back.

After hearing a small snort, and maybe a muffled, "_so I'll wait until you are_", Fionna let out a long breath.

Minutes passed by and Fionna could still hear his footsteps behind her.

This guy just can't take a hint.

"_Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away…_" The adventuress thought to herself.

Whether Marshall Lee was aware of it or not, Fionna knew him all too well.

In most situations like this, the Vampire King would always end up growing bored with her and fly off somewhere else. Sure, he would pout for a couple of days and give her the cold shoulder…but in the end, he always got over it and would invite her over for video games or jam session.

Fionna dubbed this routine of his as "The Marshall Lee Hamster Wheel " and yes…she was quite proud of herself for coming up with such an awesome name.

* * *

Marshall Lee's patience is…_scary_.

For almost an hour now he's been following Fionna…and it was really starting to bother her.

Marshall Lee's patience was an eerie reminder to the adventuress that he was an apex predator. It was times like this when she was thankful that the vampire's diet wasn't limited to only blood.

As Fionna's imagination began to wander, the image of Marshall Lee sucking all the blood out of some poor unfortunate soul flashed across her mind, and it made all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up!

Feeling a bit wary all of a sudden, Fionna surreptitiously cast a glance over her shoulder at Marshall Lee.

The adventuress felt a smile creep across her face as she studied him.

The vampire was still walking behind her, but he seemed lost in thought; he didn't even notice that he was being watched.

So much for "_apex predator_".

Absentmindedly, Marshall Lee kicked a rock and adjusted his guitar strap. He was wearing a rather grumpy look and Fionna guessed that it was because he was tired of walking.

Suddenly, Fionna let out a small hiss.

Marshall Lee snapped from his thoughts and watched Fionna flop to the ground.

Curious, the vampire floated closer and hovered over the girl. The adventuress was too busy rubbing her swore legs to notice that he was floating above her.

Marshall Lee, a person who has no respect for personal space whatsoever, leaned over Fionna to get a better look.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice a mix between amusement and concern.

Fionna felt her face turn beet red as she felt his warm breath brush against her neck.

Thinking desperately of a way to hide the blush that invaded her cheeks, the adventuress quickly tugged her bunny hat off and crammed it to her face.

Marshall Lee, who was taken aback by his friend's odd behavior, frowned.

"_W-why am I blushing!?_" Fionna screamed inside her mind.

Fionna didn't understand why she was acting the way she was! Blushing…butterflies…these were things that happened around Gumball, not _Marshall Lee_.

Marshall Lee was her buddy…her bro…her best friend!

But now that Fionna thought about it, she did have to admit that recently she's been noticing things about Marshall Lee…subtle things…

Like his messy appearance, his care-free persona, that mischievous smile…these were things that Fionna never noticed before, but notices now...and they cause an unknown feeling to rise in the pit of her stomach…a feeling that comes in conflict with the one she gets whenever she's near Prince Gumball.

All of these thoughts and emotions were becoming nauseating...and Fionna felt like she was going to throw-up.

Fionna pressed her bunny hat harder to her face when she heard the sound of Marshall Lee's shoes come in contact with the ground.

With a disgruntled grunt, Marshall Lee poked at her head.

"Hey," He asked, sounding mildly irritated, "what's with you tonight? You're acting like a weirdo…"

Fionna, feeling slightly offended by his statement, tore her hat away from her face and glared.

"You're the weirdo…weirdo."

_What?! _Fionna mentally slapped herself. That was the lamest come-back ever!

Marshall Lee cocked an eyebrow at her quip, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Good one, Fi. That really speared my ego." The vampire teased, his expression smug as ever.

Before Fionna could defend herself, Marshall Lee quickly pressed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Seriously though," He began, his voice taking on a serious tone," you've been acting really strange lately."

Fionna swatted his hand away and glared.

"How have I been acting strange?" She challenged, her voice laced with defiance.

Marshall Lee scoffed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Well, for one thing," the vampire started, his voice icy," you're being a total jerk…"

Fionna's eyes widened at his comment and her mouth formed a small _o _as the phrase "_oh no you didn't!_" ran through her mind.

Feeling her stomach boil, Fionna huffed in anger and again she opened her mouth to defend herself, but was readily interrupted by Marshall Lee once more.

"Nooooope."

He quickly placed a hand over the girl's mouth and silenced her.

"I wasn't done talking."

Fionna tried to push his hand away from her mouth, but every attempt she made proved unsuccessful. For a skinny guy, Marshall Lee was surprisingly strong!

Ignoring Fionna's muffled cries of rage, Marshall Lee continued where he left off.

"As I was _saying_," he began in a snarky way," you're being a total jerk by not hearing me out."

Immediately, Fionna stopped her struggling.

Completely caught off guard by his sentence, Fionna found herself dumbfounded, and she stared blankly at the vampire with wide eyes.

Noticing that he now had the girl's attention, Marshall Lee removed his hand from her mouth.

"Before, when I scared you back there, I didn't mean to scare you _that_ badly..."

Fionna's eyes narrowed. She couldn't help but notice how Marshall put a little too much emphasis on the word "that".

But then, Fionna felt her impatience dissipate as she watched Marshall Lee's normal egotistical persona melt away. He became sheepish, and the adventuress watched in astonishment as the Vampire King struggled to find his words.

"And I guess...well...I didn't mean to prank you so perfectly." He then added while averting his gaze.

Carefully analyzing the situation, Fionna felt a small blush creep into her cheeks.

"Wait a minute" She interjected hesitantly, her voice a mix between confusion and amusement," are you…trying to apologize to me?"

Marshall Lee the Vampire King...apologizing?

Fionna concluded that this was a major breakthrough!

The adventuress watched quietly as her friend continued to avoid her gaze. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the vampire finally shrugged and plopped down onto the grass in front of her.

Completely avoiding Fionna's question, Marshall Lee looked around thoughtfully.

"Where's Cake?"

"_So much for the major breakthrough..._" The adventuress thought to herself grumpily.

Dejected by the fact that Marshall Lee had once again slithered his way out of a true apology, Fionna let out a sigh.

"She went out on a date with Lord Monochromicorn."

A giggle escaped from Fionna as she watched Marshall Lee's face contort into a look of disgust.

Feeling the pain from before return to her legs, Fionna instinctively began to rub them again.

Marshall Lee's eyes followed the girl's movements and noticed that the she was rubbing her legs again.

Lost in thought, the vampire rested his head on his hand.

"How long have you been out here?"

Fionna looked up at him. Her expression was thoughtful as she tried to remember what time it was when she left the tree house.

"Uhm," She replied hesitantly," I'm not quite sure. I've been walking for hours though..."

Marshall Lee stared at Fionna silently.

His eyes studied the adventuress' face carefully. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Fionna shifted nervously under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Mind filling me in on why you're out here all alone?"

Fionna scoffed at the vampire's question.

"Is it really any of your business?" She replied angrily.

Marshall Lee's eyes widened at her jab and he let out a snort of laughter.

Knowing that Fionna was about to strangle him, Marshall Lee raised his hands innocently.

What the lump was this guy's problem!?

"Look," Marshall began, the look of amusement on his face disappearing," I'm just trying to figure out why you're being all gloomy and junk."

"I'm...I'm not being gloomy," The adventuress denied stubbornly.

"_Sooo_ convincing." Marshall Lee crooned.

Fionna felt her cheeks flush a bright red from the vampire's comment.

Snickering, Marshall Lee flicked her on the forehead playfully.

"You stink at lying."

The thousand-plus-year-old self proclaimed monarch gave her a satisfied smile, and it caused Fionna's heart to pound painfully in her chest.

"I'm…I'm not…" She stammered.

"Is it because of Gumball?"

Fionna deadpanned.

"Wha..what?" She asked hesitantly.

The Vampire King watched the girl's reaction and he smirked inwardly.

_Bulls-eye_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll try and post chapter 4 ASAP **

**So keep an eye-out! \(^.^)/**


	4. Don't Tell Me

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to get chapter four posted. I think it's been over a month now O_O and I just want to bow to ya'll and thank you for being so patient and for actually liking this. AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS OMGOMGOMG. And if you're wondering why this chapter took so long…I'm making my fanfiction into a comic as well. YAY! If you want to check the comic out just go to DeviantART and look up my profile Laughingdog224 "Something That Was Unforeseen". So far I only have two pages up . but oh well! More to come. Okay…so… I'm gonna shut up now…and let ya'll read lol. *dims lights and starts cranking camera ***

* * *

Fionna felt the color in her face drain as the words ominously echoed in her mind.

"_Is it because of Gumball_?"

Whatever composure she had left was just destroyed by her friend's question, and Fionna began to panic as a painful lump formed in her throat.

"_Oh glob, not here, not now, not in front of Marshall-_," She screamed mentally.

"_If he sees me crying like a baby, he'll never let me live it down_!"

Marshall Lee stared at Fionna; his lips pulled into a wicked smile, accidentally revealing a set of sharp, white fangs.

"_Too easy_." The words hummed inside the vampire's mind.

Regarding her, Marshall Lee crossed his arms behind his head and let out a snort of laughter. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could utter another word, he froze.

Hearing the faint sound of sniffling, he sat up in alarm and looked at Fionna.

The vampire unconsciously sucked in a breath and felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched tears roll down her face.

Noticing the bewildered look on Marshall Lee's face, Fionna grumbled, and tried to wipe the dampness away.

After a couple of stifled sniffles, the girl let out an irritated huff and began to fiddle with her hair nervously.

"How did you know," She began, her voice hesitant," that it's because of Prince Gumball?"

After hearing Fionna's question, Marshall Lee thawed from his frozen state.

"Kinda obvious…" He mumbled dryly.

Fionna gave him an irritated look but said nothing; instead, she let out a sigh and averted her gaze.

She couldn't help but feel a bit foolish at the moment; she should have known better than to expect sympathy or comfort from a callous person like Marshall Lee.

Oh well… it was worth a shot.

Detached by her friend's apathetic response, Fionna drew her knees close to her chest and buried her face.

Then, there was silence.

Noticing that it had grown quiet, Marshall surreptitiously cast a glance in her direction.

His eyes danced over her huddled form and the vampire could feel his cheeks heat up as a blush crept across his face.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

He didn't know what scared him more: Fionna crying, or the fact that she was crying over _Prince Gumball_.

Sure, he knew that Gumball was on her mind and that the prince was the reason why she's been moping, but he didn't expect her to start _crying _over PG...

In the four years Marshall's known her, not once has he ever seen Fionna cry, and to see her cry now was…well…frustrating!

It frustrated him even more to know that she was crying over that pink fruitcake… _Not that he cared or anything_…but still…as far as Marshall was concerned, Gumbutt wasn't worth the fuss!

Not to mention he couldn't help but feel horrible about making her upset.

To make matters even worse, the vampire had no idea what to do about it!

Marshall Lee was definitely no amateur when it came to girls, and if Fionna were any other crying girl, (with his crazy good looks and kingly charm) he would have taken care of the situation by now.

Fionna, however, wasn't just any other girl.

She was…different.

"Fionna."

Hearing her name, Fionna jumped in surprised and looked up at Marshall Lee.

The vampire seemed lost in thought and as he cast a glance in her direction, his expression was enigmatic. "About Gumball…"

Marshall paused, his serious demeanor causing the adventuress to blink in surprise.

Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she snapped from her daze and answered.

"Y-Yeah?"

Almost immediately, the vampire followed up on her reply with a question.

"What did he do to make you so upset?"

He watched as Fionna's face flushed red.

"Oh, no…"

She began while fidgeting in place nervously.

"Prince Gumball didn't do anything. It's…it's just that I-"

Marshall let out a snort and gave her an irritated look.

"Oh come on, Fi!" he complained, his eyes filled with resentment. "Why you gotta play me like that?"

"_Defending that loser like always…_" he added in his mind grumpily.

Fionna's face flushed red as the vampire leaned in close to her, his scrutinizing gaze cutting into her like a flame lit knife.

"Do you honestly think you can lie to me? A _good little girl_ like you has no business lying…Why you gotta lie?"

Marshall Lee's spiteful words had Fionna's face burning, and the adventuress could feel anger begin to boil in her stomach.

Okay, yeah, Fionna did admit that she wasn't telling the truth, but then again, why should she?

Why should she have to spill her beans to an evil egotistic *sexy* psychopath like Marshall Lee? He'd probably just use the information against her and turn it into some kind of sick prank like he always did…which was something Fionna knew she couldn't handle right now.

The adventuress was about to give the vampire a heated reply when all a sudden she felt a hand on her hand.

She froze.

Marshall Lee could feel the warmth from the girl's skin warm up his own as his grip on her hand tightened.

A light blush stained the vampire's cheeks as he watched Fionna's face turn beet red.

Trying his best to ignore the flustered look on her face, Marshall Lee continued where he had left off.

"Seriously, Fi…"

Fionna, who was now staring at the vampire with wide eyes, felt her heart drop as his grip loosened.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Reluctantly, Marshall released her hand. Feeling the lack of warmth bruise his skin, the undead monarch instinctively slipped his hands into his pockets and gave the girl a somber look.

His wilted features caused a dull pain to fill Fionna's chest and immediately tears began to flood her eyes again.

Glob she was being such a crybaby today!

"I'm sorry, Marshall..."

She began, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You're right, I shouldn't have lied…and I'm sorry…"

Seeing the tears start to roll down her face again, Marshall Lee unconsciously sucked in a breath.

"_Great job, Marshall_," he thought to himself angrily, his heart heavy with guilt," _that's twice in a row you've made her cry today…_"

Unable to bear her crying any longer, Marshall Lee nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Fi…"

The vampire hesitated, his face turning crimson as she looked up at him with tear-glossed eyes.

"I'm…sorry."

Fionna felt the apology crush her like a four ton psychic tandem war elephant.

Trying her hardest to hide the massive blush that swept across her face, the adventuress pushed her bangs from her face and stared.

"Wha…what did you just say?"

Marshall felt his cheeks flame; for some reason, a velutinous heat began to swell in his veins as he focused in on the subtle movement of her brushing her bangs to the side.

"I'm not going to say it again…" He replied grumpily.

The warmth that spread throughout his body was a warmth that Marshall Lee was familiar with, and as he thought more about the familiar sensation, the vampire came to a frightening realization.

"_Oh glob_," He thought while trying not to panic," _please don't tell me..._"

Fionna, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, gave him an incredulous look.

"You…you just apologized."

Marshall Lee could feel his heart pound as his eyes met hers, and much to his frustration, the vampire could feel the heat in his veins spike again.

"…_that I like this girl_."

* * *

**Awww. I think Marshall Lee just realized he has a lil crush on a little bunny lol anyways~ I'm sorry if I'm dragging this scene out too long…but there is some MAJOR character development going on here. Mmmmhm. Major. Charcter. Development…and I thought that Marshall took a big step by apologizing. So that it's for chapter four! And on to chapter five! :3 Again, so sorry this chapter took so long. Hopefully chapter five won't give me any trouble. ^^ Just keep a look out and I'll try and get it up as soon as possible.**

**Also…thanks for reading guys. I really do appreciate it. And I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate the positive reviews *cries* it totally means a lot to me. T^T**


End file.
